creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD
AND THEN ONE DAY MY GIRLFRIEND STARTED BLEEDING EVERYWHERE AND I WAS LIKE, "THATS FUCKIN GROSS' AND SO WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX CAUSE OF THAT AND SHE WAS LIKE "THERE WAS NO WAY...." LIKE ON THAT FAMILY GUY EPISODE. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT Crossfire2 11:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, not really doing it for me, different pasta and it really doesn't work with the ending, Nice try, though! P.S. I removed the photo box thing. Please remember to do that, or, if you were planning to add one later you should have waited until you were already able to upload the photo as to not appear like a pointsgamer. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 15:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Fuckin classic! I remember the first time I read this beauty of a troll pasta online :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 16:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) UNFAIR this is funny! I tried to create a troll pasta like it, but it got deleted! Why did they delete my troll pasta when they didn't delete yours? Maybe they're just mean...Ydoc5212 THIS PASTA IS AN ESTABLISHED, CLASSIC EXAMPLE OF HORRIBLE TROLL PASTA, MUCH LIKE Who Was Phone? THAT IS WHY IT HAS NOT NOR WILL BE DELETED. ClericofMadness 03:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- First I was like OMG! Then I preaded. -PayZKick01 'I ASSUME THAT U DONT READ TEH REST OF TEH WIKI BECAUSE IT IS NOT AS CREEPY AS THIS STORY WITH ALL TEH BL00D. MY SCIENTIFIC STUDIE PR00F'D IT! LOL ROLF'' - Dr. James Leeward, Professor for Pastarology, Oxford'' I lol'd hard at this The man who was phone. 13:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiwQHOpNufs I laughed so hard at this. ObliterationoftheSelf 19:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) lmfao SamiiSuffocate 01:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC)SamiiSuffocate SO SKAWWEH! "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 04:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) U GAIS I JUS BLOODED ALL OVER TEH COMPUTORR....NUUU!!! ItsUnoriginal 22:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I think "THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD THAT IT FILLED UP AN ELEVATOR." is reference to the trailer for The Shining movie... AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 16:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol if you are a lady this is normal. MissingSock 03:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC)MissingSock AHHHHHHHH THIS IS NIGHTMARE STUFF Mr.Saber 08:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Mr.Saber Asdf- HE WAS ME. THEN WHO WAS PHONE? 13:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) That is funny. ROFL Dinatimus (talk) 02:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, who the hell finds Unbranded Laptop scary? I mean, htis pasta had WAY more uses of the word "BLOOD!" Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch some Eli Roth movies and play Mad World.CryptCaperCalzone (talk) 06:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16la1h3gUxY this should doGolbezgold (talk) 03:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Golbezgold ERMAHGERD SHEXY NOHSBLERDxXPhantomFangWolfXx (talk) 18:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ZOMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG THIS IS VERY SCARY ME NO SLEEPY TONIT AND DEN A SKELETEN POPPED OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111!!!!!! 01:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Larry Lizzy (talk) So this started it Pretty depressing to know that a story I read ages ago was nothing more than a well written version of this rubbish. Though at the same time I wish I could recall the author and link you to it, because it was a genuinly good rendition. Turning this into something worth reading is an incredible feat. So does anyone else recall a well written version of this pasta?--TailsClock (talk) 21:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) OMGERD SO GOOFED DOOD I GOT DUN G00FED I THOUGHT IT WASN'T GONA BE SCARIE BUT IT W@S UBB3R SCARRIE. i love this pasta Superplankofdeath (talk) 00:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC)